What REALLY Happened!
by TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva
Summary: okay..this is a story about Pudding and Tart and what REALLY happened during the war when they weren't fighting for Mew Aqua. My Twist of things :D
1. Chapter 1

**I THINK I WILL NEVER, NO, I KNOW I WILL NEVER OWN TMM! **

**Monkey: this is a new story...since I have no life **

**Tart: apparently **

**Monkey: (hits Tart in the head) **

**Tart: OW! (rubs head) what that for! **

**Monkey: (sigh) this story is about Tart and Pudding while they were still in war and NO Mew Pancake I did NOT steal this, it might be the same plot, but I twist things! So yea...they become...IM NO TELLING YOU SO READ AND FIND OUT! **

**DOT...Dot **

**EPISODE 33 PUDDINGS POV: **

I can't believe I lost too that stupid match na no da...and I can't _believe_ my dad is making me marry that...that...old hag! Heehee I sound just like Taru-Taru...I wonder how he is? Aw well got to get too work.

…...

I ran through the door and saw Lettuce-oneechan cleaning the floor, Minto-oneechan was drinking...oh I'm sorry "making sure it wasn't poisonedd" tea, Zaukro-oneechan was cleaning the tables and putting the chairs down, and Ichigo-oneechan was late. The 3 of them were in their cafe uniforms, so I went too the changing room, got out my orange/yellow uniform, and changed into it. I walked out and see Ryou yelling at Ichigo-oneechan about being lat...again.

"Pudding-San!" Lettuce-oneechan came running too me with a letter in her right hand. "Pudding-San there came a letter from China in the mail." DADDY! I yanked the letter out of Lettuce-oneechan's hand and ripped open the letter. It read:

_Dear my Little Monkey, _

_I'm sorry thatI'm making you marry Yubien but, we need too keep the family line of Martial Arts in our family...so sorry for the inconvenience._

_Love, Mr. Fong "Daddy" _

I smiled but I shook my head, I mean why couldn't he wait till Heicha was my age. I walked outside too change the sign from closed too open, and I could feel someone in the air looking down at me, so I shooked out the thought of Taru-Taru actually coming too play with me.

**TARTS POV: **

I was at that stupid Mew Mew cafe...ew pink..anyway..I saw Pudding changing the sing too open and I couldn't help but too stare at her. I saw her shake her head, I think it might be cause she's thinking bout something. I saw her walk back inside which kinda made me...sad? WHAT? I'm sad? Cause that stupid MEW MEW went inside? I shook my head and went down too a heart shaped window.

I was Pudding greeting people with her warm smile...wait did I just say warm? Anyways she also performed while she served people. I watched her until I felt someone's hand on me, I turned around and saw that blue mew mew...uhh..whats her name...oh yea..Minto.

"What the hell are you doing her alien?" "The names Tart...and whats its too ya?" She took her hand off my shoulder and frowned, "Easy, do you want to get killed?" I thought about it for a little while and shook my head no. "Good, and oh look theres Pudding coming too bring the garbage out. HEY PUDDING!" I turned around and saw Pudding, but then I realized that stupid bird told her too come over too where I was. So I hid behind the bird mew.

"Yes Minto-oneechan na no da?" I started too get scared, what if Minto told Pudding I was here? What would I do? What would I say? Wait..I don't like her..so...why should I care? I don't like her? Right?

**Monkey: I know it was short but give me a break...I have 2 other stories too work on! **

**Tart: then why did you write this one? **

**Monkey: I got bored and I don't have a life! **

**Tart: okay...anyways please review **

**Monkey: REVIEW!**


	2. Pudding's Confession & Tart's New Feelin

**UNLESS THE PEOPLE WHO MADE TMM HAVE GONE INSANE I WILL NEVER OWN TMM! **

**Monkey: Helllloo...welcome back too...What REALLY Happened? **

**Tart: Why do you always make stories with me and Pudding? **

**Monkey: cause y'all 2 are my fav. Characters! **

**Tart: okay...Monkey-Lover-25 will NEVER, EVER own TMM! Unless you want Tart and Pudding fluffiness! **

**Where we left off: **

"_Yes Minto-oneechan na no da?" I started too get scared, what if Minto told Pudding I was here? What would I do? What would I say? Wait..I don't like her...so..why should I care? I don't like her! Right? _

**Present time Tart's POV: **

I turned around and looked a little bit. Thank god Pudding can't see me! "Well Purin, what would you do if Taruto was here?" DAMN MEW! I gave Minto a smale death glare and I urned too see Pudding again, she looked deep in thought, "Well, first I would give him a BIG hug! (of couarse) Then Pudding would ask Taru-Taru if he came too play with Pudding, (which would be no!) but, Pudding knows the awnser.." She looks sad, IM SUCH A BAKA! I hit my forehead hard and when I mean hard I mean, you can hear it. I took my hand off my forehead and just waited too see what would happed.

**PUDDING'S POV: **

I could see Minto-oneechan was about me what would be the awnser for the question I would ask Taru-Aru, until we both heard a lound _SMACK!_! Minto-oneechan turned around and she started to talk, but too who? I walked a little aroung Minto-oneechan and saw Taru-Taru. I smiled and ran to im, "TARU-TARU!" I held him real close too where I feel his cheast. I could also feel his arms trying not too hug me back, and I couls also feel him start too struggle, so I let go and smile at him!

"**Hi, I don't know why I'm here, and NO!" The last awnser made me sad a little, "Well see you later Purin! Bye...alien.." "ITS TART! TART!" I started too giggle when Taru-Taru swing his arms around and stomp his legs up and down, man did he look cute! **

He gave me a cunfosing look, "Hey, whats so funny?" I stoped and looked at my little, cute, alien friend and smiled, "Well Pudding was just thinking of how cute Taru-Taru looked while giving his tantrum." I smiled and I saw a blush creep on Taru-Taru's face which made me smile more. "S-STOP SMILEING!" "Pudding can't help it if Pudding like Taru-Taru!" he gave me a confusion face a little blush, "W-what?" "Pudding said that she likes Taru-Taru...probably more than a friend!"

**TARTS POV: **

M-More than a friend?Th-that means... "Yep, Pudding likes you! More than a friend!" I stared at her with wide eyes. Wh-what? I mean I might..NO! I HATE HER! I shook my head her which kinda made her sad, but I have too leave before I feel the same. I telported out of that situation and was in my room. I landed on my red bed, I mean why does she like my? Look at me? Have fangs and elf ears? And she has monkey fangs and...monkey..tails..and..ears. Maybe were not different than we think we are. Kish entered my room and sat down next too me. I ptted my har and made a mess out my hair,

"**Hey I need you too capture that mew mew...whats her face...the girl you like!" "I HATE HER! And why?" Kish smirked and his eyes went from gold like mine to a sheer, ice blue, which meant he was thinking something dirty or evil...sometimes both! "So you and that little monkey can get together and we need too test if any of the mews have a weakness." I gave him a serious look and a pissed one at that, " Well good luck getting one from Pudding cause she doesn't have o..." I stoped right there, cause Pudding does have a weakness, and that weakness is..ME! "So she doesn't have! Thats where you come in! You have too watch her!" "I have too what!" Me...Pudding...In a room...ALONE! Theres something wrong with this guy! What if Pudding tries too kiss me or something? "Fine..but you will regret it! Sooner or later!" "Good! You get her tomorrow morning! Good night!" Wht in the eep Blue of hell have I gotten myself into? **

Monkey: yes its short! Dont kill me! I promise more Tart and Pudding fluff next chappie!

Tart: REVIEW!


	3. Kisshu's Plan For Morning

**SADLY I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, BUT IF I DID IT WOULD BE TOTTALY BETTER! **

**Monkey: yay chapter 3..and hi there people who are reading What REALLY Happened? **

**Tart: Monkey-Lover-25 will never own Tokyo Mew Mew, and Monkey why would it be better if you did? **

**Monkey: easy, Masya would die! Yes we would burn him under a tree! You and Pudding would be dating, Kisshu and Ichigo would be dating, Ryou would totally be hilarious cause in episode 12 I would make him say he is drunk when the mew mews, Ryou, and Kerrichio were in the basement under the cafe it would be like: **

**Ryou walks in when the mews are about too have cake, "Ichigo I am your father." "Ew are you sure your not my mother cause you look like one." "Do not hate cause of my beautiful gorgeous, and everyone come to the basement cause, I need bonding time with Ichigo." In the basement the mews walk in and Ichigo says, "This is a strange place." Ryou, "Yes I know isn't pretty?" Ichigo, "Shirogane, What are we doing here?" Ryou, "Well this is the basement of the cafe isn't obvious. And I am drunk!" the screen with the earth and things Ryou, "The Earth is so sexy cause I'm in it. The ground is so sexy cause I walk on it. This thing is so sexy cause I'm near it, I am so sexy and none of you can beat it." he says what the mews are and he says, "The five of you get a together and get a pretty background you make a little kids poster. Yes you do. Me I can't do that." When Mews are about too change Ryous hands are in full view, "Look at my fingers!" Zakuro, "Flowing hair!" Pudding, " PING PANG PONG!" Lettuce, "Constipation!" Minto, "Rawr!" Ichigo, "Care Bears are awesome!" **

**Ichigos transformation, Ichigo "What the heck is going on?" Ichigo, "Oh my god im nude!" Ryou, "Ichigo where are your clothes!" Ichigo, "I don't know!" Pink stuff goes around Ichigo, Ichigo, "Now I have a dress!" Ichigos Tail pops out, Ryou, "Ew it came out of your butt!" Ichigo, "thats impossible!" Ichigo gets gloves, Ryou, "It came out of your butt!" Ichigo holding shiny thing, Ryou "Shiny! oh look at me, Controler of the rainbow shiny!" Ichigo is about to do pose, Ryou, "Oh look!" Ichigo's pose, Ryou, "Hiya!"**

**Also where Ichigo and Kisshu are at that cherry tree place, Masya collectiong leaves, "So pretty, im gonna give them too my best friend." its a funny voice, Kisshu imitates, "Haha so pretty." Masya, "Ah whose there?" Kisshu's foot comes out, "My foot!" the flowers turn black Masya faints. Kisshu against the tree, "Like my nose job Masya? It's brand new." its up close too his nose. Ichigo is running slowly, "Why am I running so slowly?" Ichigo sees Kisshu, "KISSHU? Why was I running so slowly?" Kisshu has hands on hip, "As I put my hand on my hips like a girly man I am I programed yo that way." Up close to Ichigo's face, "You programed me? That's just perverted." Ichigos chant, "Robot style, Robot grace, Robot power in your face!" Kishu's hand shows, "Oh yea slow motion look at my hand im in slow motion and Im a cross dresser!" If you want more after you read this, go to: .com and type in Tokyo Mew Mew FUNNY fandub, it should have Ichigo transforming picture. **

**Tart: that's where you got that idiotic stuff from **

**Monkey: yep and there'sss another fandub that has Ryou saying where his fingers are showing from episode 12 he said "To thidiot mobilele!" hahaha! **

**Tart: O.o **

**End of Episode 33, Pudding's POV: **

Me and my siblings were waving too Yubien goodbye. "Okay guys, Pudding wants you too get ready for bed!" "Okay!" they said in union. They ran inside and when I was about to go inside I felt the air ripple. I turned around and saw Taru-Taru in the air with an evil smirk, "Hi Taru-Taru! Are you here too play with Pudding?" I hope he says yes cause earlier we were fighting and I didn't like that stupid dog chimera animal. He smirked even more too where he showed one of his fangs, "You can say that." He took out his click-clack toys and started to play with them. Uh-oh what now? "Ho-Re-Dien!"

His click-clack toys were now wrapped around me, now whats gonna happen now? Please don't let it be another chimera animal! Taru-Taru picked me up like earlier and teleported us somewhere.

We were in some kind of house. I saw a couch, a fire place, a plasma TV, another couch, a ceiling light, a video game system, and a computer desk with papers, a printer, and a computer. Im guessing that's the living room. "Yo! Kisshu Get your alien ass over here!" I felt the air ripple in front of us and then appeared Kisshu. He was in a black muscle shirt and dark green pants. "What?" "I got the stupid mew now what?" Kisshu smirked and his eyes turned a glowing blue, "Didn't I say yesterday you had too watch her?" Taru-Taru looked scared, nervous, and a little blushed appeared on his face. He looked so cute when he blushed!

"Y-yea, but you never said where." Kisshu shook his head, "Tart, how big is your bed?" " A king size, why?" I looked at Kisshu who's eyes turned a glowing blue again, "Cause you and her are you are gonna be in your room Tart. And she is also sleeping In the same bed with you." Kisshu smirked showing one of his fangs and his eyes turned into a sheer, ice blue. I turned too see Taru-Taru blushing and wide eyeied. "Yo-you've got too be kidding!" Kisshu shook his head no. Taru-Taru got mad then turned to me and spun me around while he was unwrapping me with hi click-clack toys. Taru-Taru turned too Kisshu, "Now what?" "Bring her into your room and watch her." Taru-Taru groaned and took my hand. I turned my head back too see a happy Kisshu. But why is he so happy?

I looked at Taru-Taru and saw he was pissed. I ran a little and walked right next too him. Taru-Taru turned his head took look at me staring at our hands linked together and when I looked up I saw him blush and turn his head away, but didn't take his hand back. When we stopped walking and Taru-Taru looked at me, "Well this is my room and apparently yours too." He opened the door with his free hand, and when I saw his room I stared at it.

He had black walls, a red bed, a white computer desk with a red laptop and a black lamp, a white dresser, he had dark wood floor, a red and black rug on the floor, a mirror hanging next too his bed, and a flat screen TV in front of his bed. He pulled me into his room with me, we were still holding hands. He put his click-clack toys next to his lamp and turned to me, "Which side of the bed are you taking?" I looked at his bed and one side was next too the wall and one next to the mirror. "The side next too the mirror na no da!" "Okay."

We stood there in silence, and I looked at our still linked hands. Taru-Taru looked at me and he looked confused until he looked at our hands still together. He went wide eyied and blushed. He took his hand back and he was wiping it on his shirt cause it was sweaty ans so was mine. I wiped my hand on my pants until the was off. When the sweat was off, I looked at Taru-Taru and asked him, "What am I suppose too wear?" Taru-Taru raised his head so he can see me, "I don't know um, hold on, KISSHU!" I smiled and I felt the air ripple between me and Taru-Taru. Kisshu appeared, "What now?" Taru-Taru turned too Kishu, "Pudding needs some regular clothes and pajamas." I went up too Taru-Taru and Kisshu. Even though I'm only ten I have too wear training bras, but now I need kid size A bras and new underwear, "Um, Pudding also need some kid size A bras and some underwear na no da.""

Kishu and Taru-Taru turned too look at me and then they turned too look at each other. "Tart how bout you bring Pudding with you?" "Oh, I didn't think that." "Baka, well go and get Pudding some stuff." Kisshu pulled out $200 and gave it too Taru-Taru. "hanks Kish. Well come on Pudding." Taru-Taru grabbed my hand again and he teleported.

**AT THE TOKYO MALL! TART'S POV: **

I teleported me and Pudding too the Tokyo Mall. We were in front of the building outside. It was 7:25 pm so there were barley any shoppers. Before we went in I thought about what Kish said this morning.

**Flashback At the house: **

_Kisshu was watching TV while he waited for Tart to come out of the bathroom. After about a minute or 2 of waiting, Tart was in the living room. Tart sat down next Kisshu, "Okay Kish, tell me why I have to do this?" Kishu turned his head too Tart and smiled a little, "Easy you need too find a wife soon." "Yea, when I'm 16! I'm only 10!" "6 more years is good enough for me." Tart looked at Kisshu and gave him a confusing look, "Your 63 years older and you need too find one in 3 years, so why are you doing this too me?" Kisshu turned the TV off and turned so he can face Tart, and Tart turned so he could pay attention. "You like that yellow mew right?" Tart went wide eyeied and blushed a little, "N-NO! I hate her!" "No you don't." "Oh yea, well how would you know!" "Cause your easy too read. And you blush a lot when I mention her." " I DO NOT!" "Dude, your almost a tomato! So answer the question again and honestly. Do you like Pudding?" _

_Tart looked at his feet and thought about it, _ 'I don't really know, but I might.' _Tart looked back at Kish, "I might, but I don't know. It's all too confusing." Kishu smiled and shook Tart's hair, "Good enough, now remember, later you have too capture her so you can get too know her and date her." "Fine, fine. But like I said I hate you!" Tart got off the couch and started too go to his room and heard Kish say, "Yea I love you too!" _

**End of flashback **

I said I hated you not love you, aw well that's Kish for ya. I looked too Pudding and realized that shes been staring at me the whole time. I turned my head and blushed. "Lets ju-just get this over with!" I raised my head too see Pudding and III saw hesmiling, "Ok na no da!"

**After shopping for an hour, at the house, Tart's POV: **

My body hurts! I was lying on the bed waiting for Pudding too come from the bathroom, yes I have a bathroom next to my room. I have a door that enters too it. I was waiting for Pudding too come from the bathroom in her new pajamas we just bought. We bought 7 pairs of shirts, 7 pairs of pants, 7 pairs of shorts, 7 pairs of skirts (5 of them are mini skirts that sorta go under her butt), 5 pairs of shoes, (1 pair of converse, 1 pair of ballet flats, 1 pair of strap on sandals, 1 pair of boots, and 1 pair of flip-flops) 7 pairs of pajamas (2 pairs that have a t-shirt and pants, 2 pairs that have a tank top and short, shorts, and 3 pairs of silky gowns that meet her mid-thigh), 7 pairs of kid size A bras, 7 pairs of matching underwear,and 8 pairs of white socks. Who knew a girl could buy so much stuff! I sat up when I heard the bathroom door open. Finally! Pudding enter the room in her hair down, it was a little wavy and it was so bouncy...what am I thinking? Anyways she had on a orange tight tank top (and when I mean tight I mean THIGHT! You can she her beautiful curvy figure and b...STOP THINKING LIKE THIS? And was I about too say she has beautiful boobs?) the tank top had a little monkey on it that is called Bobby Jack and it said 'I rock being short", the monkey had on a black jacket on and a pink guitar in its hand **(AN: that is not a real Bobby Jack outfit...sadly)**, her shorts were a orange and yellow plaid design on it with pockets.

Pudding walked over to my bed, which is now our bed. I scooted over so she could too her side, I turned too look at her and I saw a slight blush creep on her face. She looks kinda cute when she blushes...WHAT! TART! YOU HATE HER! SHE IS NOT CUTE!

I shook my head and I turned too look at Pudding who was looking at me too, "Okay, this is how it's gonna work. You stay on your side. And I stay on my side. Got it?" "Yep! Pudding's got it na no da!" She smiled while telling me this, "Whatever, look I'm gonna change, so, watch TV, or something." She smiled and giggled, "Okay na no da!" She grabbed the remote that was in front of her and turned the TV. I floated up and I floated above the distracted Pudding.

I landed in front of my dresser and pulled my pajama drawer and got out a red t-shirt with a black cross on it, I was gonna get the black t-shirt with a red monkey on it but that would've odd, and I got my black pants with pockets in them. I went too the bathroom too change and when I came back into my room Kisshu was in there helping Pudding with something.

"Thank you Kisshu-oniichan!" Oniichan? Kish raised his head from Pudding and went over too me. He grabbed my sleeve and dragged into the hallway where Pai was at.

"Okay, why am I here? I thought I'm suppose too watch Pudding?" Pai looked at me and gave me a serious look, "You are." "Then what am I doing here!"

**IN Tart's Room PUDDING'S POV: **

I walked over too the door and opened it a little so I can hear whats going on. Kisshu looked at Taru-Taru and shook his hair, "Aw..didn't I tell you this morning, that your suppose to like that mew mew?" My eyes went wide when I heard that, I looked over at Taru-Taru and saw him fix his hair, "Yea I remember." "And are you?" I started too get even more curious, "I told you I don't know! Pai?" looked over too Pai-oniichan too what he will say, "I have too get married this year." Taru-Taru started too get really angry, "Well then why don't you date one of the mews!" "I can't" "And why not?" "Cause of our mission." Taru-Taru started to wave his arms around and stomp his feet, he looked cute when he was giving a tantrum, "That's why I don't know! I don't know if I should like her or should I hate her! But I always tell you, Pudding, and myself that I hate her! When really I don't even know!"

I went wide eyeied, does Taru-Taru like me? Pai looked Taru-Taru and put his hand on Taru-Taru's shoulder and bent his knees so he can be Taru-Taru's height. "Look, I would love too ask out Lettuce but I can't. And Kisshu here would love too make-out with that pink mew mew." I softly giggled to Pai-oniichan's statement bout Kisshu-oniichan. "Well Pai I know..HEY! Just Cause I love Ichigo doesn't mean you should make jokes!"

Taru-Taru started laugh at Kisshu-oniichan and went back too looking at Pai-oniichan, "Well why don't you Pai? Deep Blue wont know. I don't even know if he's even alive!" Pai-oniichan smiled a little and stood back up, "Were gonna finish tomorrow okay?" "Oh alright." "Oh and Taruto?" Pai-oniichan turned too Taru-Taru, "Yea?" "I am gonna ask Lettuce out...I just don't know when." Pai-oniichan smiled at Taru-Taru.

I hurried and silently closed the door and went back on the spot on the bed I was at. I looked at the TV like I been watching it, which really I haven't. I raised my head when I saw Taru-Taru enter. He got on the bed and sat down on his side, which was a few inches away. "Hey! Shouldn't be going too bed? Its like 10 something." I turn too see Taru-Taru's face and he's right, I smile at him, "Your right Taru-Taru. Good night na no da!" I give Taru-Taru the remote, pulled the covers from under me, put the covers on top of me, turn towards the edge of the bed, and close my eyes. I heard the TV do off, the lights went off. I could feel Taru-Taru doing the same thing as what I just did, but her turned towards the wall, and I heard him say, "Yea, good night Pudding."

**Durin the Night, No ones POV: **

It was 12:45 am and Pudding and Taruto were still in the same position as they were in when they went too bed. Pai was in his bedroom chating with Lettuce and Kisshu he was near Tart's door until Pai touched Kish's shoulder. Kis turned around and touched his cheast, "Oh thank Deep Blue that it's you Pai!" Pai gave him a confusing look, "Who else would it be and what are you doing?" "I was gonna get Pudding too sleep closer to Tart, like you know, cuddle. And when they wake up, Tart would freak!" Pai thought about this, _'It does seem good however..'_ Pai looked at Kish, "Don't you think they'll wake up?" "Nope!" "And did you think that Tart is gonna kill you?" "Yes, I already knew that." "Then why are you doing it then?" "Cause it's fun too make Tart annoyed and get him too blush! Are you gonna stop me or help?" "I'll help." Kish smiled and then his eyes wenth too blue for a short time, "Good now we have too be quiet."

Kisshu and Pai open the door quietly. Pai stays by the door **(AN: smart boy!) **while Kisshu pulled the covers off of Pudding and Tart quietly. Kish turned Tart around from the wall the facing Pudding's side. He then turned Pudding from facing the edge to facing Tart. Kish slowly and quietly pushed Pudding twords Tart. _'Hmm...who knew she was so light?' _Kish stopped pushing Pudding when she was a centimeter apart from Tart and the he floated up ad quietly and slowly truned Pudding, and ake Tart's arms and put them around Pudding.

Then Kish went behind Tart and push him closer too Pudding. Now Tart's head was behind Pudding's Pudding's back was on Tart's cheast, you could see through the coveres Pudding and Tart's legs were touching each other, and Tart's arms are around Pudding, embracing her in a hug. Kisshu almost laughed a little when Pudding put both her hands on top of Tart's. Kisshu smiled at what he did here too Pudding and Tart and he smirked when he saw Pudding and Tart smiling, and when Tart mumbled "Pudding...-chan"

Kisshu chuckled quietly and turned towards Pai and Pai and Kish left the room. Kisshu started too laugh when he reached the couch , "Di-did you hear what T-Tart said in his sleep? **LAUGHS**" Pai looked at Kish and smiled and chuckled, "Yea, he said Pudding-chan. You know when he wakes up he's gonna kill you?" Kisshu kept laughing, "Wh-who cares!" Pai walked towards his room, "Well good night." "G-good night!" After a few more minutes of laughing Kisshu fell asleep on the couch.

**Tart: I'm gonna kill him...(gets shotgun and bullets ready) **

**Monkey: I thinks that's a little too much (takes bullets away) **

**Tart: I can use the shotgun? **

**Monkey: Knock yourself out! Anyways please..please...PLEASE Review...or you wont find out what will happen when Tart and Pudding wake up!**


	4. Engagement and Feelings

**I ONLY OWN THE THINGS MY MOM BUYS FOR ME! **

**Monkey: Hello! Welcome too What REALLY Happened? And it's the fourth chappie! (glomps Tart) **

**Tart: Oh God! Help! (Monkey gets off) **

**Monkey: Sorry I just needed too hug someone and you were standing right there so I hugged you! **

**Tart: More like a death hug! **

**Monkey: I give those a lot**

**Tart: right...Monkey-Lover-25 does not and will never own Tokyo Mew Mew! **

_**Tart's Room, 7:24 am, Tart's POV: **_

I woke up too the smell of bananas, a warm feeling between my arms, and there was somebody in my arms that I was hugging. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Pudding in my arms sleeping and facing the other way. She looked so peaceful and really pret...SHUT UP VOICES! I heard Pudding moan and she turned over and now was facing me. We were probably a few centimeters or inches apart and I could feel her breath against my face. I absent-mindlesslypulled her closer to my face, and when I noticed what I just did I blushed. Now that I pulled her closer our noses are touching. I started too wander how this happened. _'Maybe I woke up and didn't realized and pulled Pudding close too me. Or maybe...Kish! He did this I bet!' _As soon as I finished that thought, Pudding's eyes fluttered open and she stared at me. But after probably 2 seconds she went wide eyed and blushed. "I-I'm sorry Taru-Taru!" She got out of my arms and sat at the end of the bed.

"**Why are you sorry?" Pudding turned around and gave me a sly smile, "Cause probably Pudding did this and Pudding didn't know." I shook my head no, "No you didn't do that, I bet Kish did..which now I have too kill him!" Pudding giggled and smiled a real smile, I grabbed her wrist and had her come with me too kill Kish. "Where are we going?" I turned too see her and I gave her an evil smirk, "Going to look for Kish so I can kill him." **

We walked the rest of the walk silent until we found Kish..who apparently was on the couch. I let go of Pudding's wrist and went up too the couch that Kish was sleeping on. First I poked him, then slapped, then shake, then pull his ear but non of them worked, so I took a deep breath and yelled into Kish's ear, "YO GET THE HELL UP KISH!" Kish jumped up from the couch and turned too me. I gave him a really pissed off look and he looked scared...good he deserves too be. I coughed, "Um..you might wanna run." He shook his head and came back too reality, "Yea..." He ran as fast as he could from the couch and now I was chasing him, "Get back here!" I chased Kish too the living room, kitchen, dining room, hallways, chambers, Pai's lab, basement, attic, and too our room where we talk too Deep Blue at.

We entered the living room and Pudding was siting on the couch facing the TV and watching TV. Kish tripped on the gaming system (dumb ass) and I jumped on too him and pinned him down. Now he was weak, couldn't leave my grip, and now he had too talk. Pudding turned the TV off and turned too me and Kish and watched what is about too what is about too happen. "Okay Kish, talk! Now! Why did you do that too me and Pudding while we were asleep!" Kish was still struggling too get out of my grip which got tighter. "OW! Fine I'll tell you! Just get off!" "Ughh...fine!" I got off of Kish and he went over too the couch next too the other one. He sat on the couch while me and Pudding sat on the floor.

"**Now speak!" When I finished that little sentence Pai came in and seemed annoyed getting woken up. "Whats going on? Even though I knew this would happen." I looked at Pai and glared at him, "You knew about this!" "Yes..I helped." I got even pisser, "Why didn't you stop him! And what did you do?" I started too wave my hands in the air, but Pudding grabbed my wrist and said very softly so only I can here, "Just listen too what they have too say Taru-Taru." I got angry but she was right so I gave out a deep breath, "Okay, and don't call me that!" All she did was smile and giggle but she let go of my wrist and now Pai was beginning too speak. **

"**All I did was open your door and watch Kish too make sure he didn't do anything stupid." I raised my head so I can look at, "Thats all you did?" "Yep." "Okay, Kish what did you do?" "I took the covers off, turned Pudding and you facing each other, pushed Pudding close to your face, I turned her over so she can be facing the other way, took both of your arms and wrapped them around Pudding, and I pushed you closer too her. And do you two wanna know what I saw and heard a few seconds after that?" Me and Pudding looked at each other then faced Kish and nodded our heads yes. Kish smiled, an evil one at that and his eyes turned blue for a few seconds..uh-oh what did we do? **

"**After I was finished making you two cuddle, both of you two's legs went to touch each other's legs, which was kinda cute. Then Pudding took her hands and put them on top of your's Tart. Oh and then both me and Pai both heard you, Tart, mumble in your sleep." I blushed a little when he said that, but I wanna know what I mumbled. "What did I say?" He laughed and smirked showing one of his fangs. "You said...*chuckle* Pudding-chan..*burst out laughing*!" I said...Pudding-chan? I blushed and turned and saw Pudding blush but redder than me. Why would I say Pudding-chan? I never say anything like that. I dont put chan, san, oneechan, or oniichan after anyones name, but why would I do it for Pudding only? **

I stood up and walk too the fireplace and put my back against it. Kish was still laughing and I was ready too throw something at him, Pudding was still blushing but the color went down, and Pai was making breakeast. I smelled something sweet and buttery so he must be making Pancakes. Kish walked over too me and pulled my sleeve so I can be dragged somewhere apparently. Now were in the hallway which leads to the bathroom, Pai's lab, some weird different chambers, stairs, and the room where we talk too Deep Blue and figure stuff out. Kish turned too me and his eyes too a glowing blue again...great..what now?

"**So..how are you and the monkey brat? And what happened when you woke?" I blushed when he asked the second question. "First question...still no clue. Second question, well um I woke up first by her smell and when I opened my eyes It was her. Then she turned over too where our faces were centimeters or inches apart. But then absent-mindlessly I kinda, umm...pulled her closer and then our noses touched. When she woke up we stared at each other and blushed and then she got out of my arms...which kinda made me sad but I told myself I hate her again, and she was sorry and thats what happened." Kish seemed interested and then he looked back at me, "Well first.." He hit my head, "OW!" "WHY IN DEEP BLUE'S NAME DID YOU TELL YOURSELF YOU HATE HER! And second how did she smell like?" Okay I can uderstand the first question...but whats up with the second? "I don't know I'm sorta just us too it, saying that I hater her and stuff! And she...umm...smelled like..(stupid blushing) like...bananas." I blushed deeper, why do I always blush when I talk or think about Pudding? **

"**Well stop telling yourself that you hate her and tell yourself that you like her. Cause you got 6 more years till you have too get married and I don't know how long were gonna be here." He's right we don't know how long Deep Blue's awakinging can take. "Your right and your 13 and Pai 16 so you two have too fina a wife sooner." "Yea, but it's nice too have someone you love with you." He smiled and went up the stairs. He was right again it is nice too have someone in your arms, someone too love, too kiss, and someone too have kids with. I turned around and started too walk towards the living room. **

**Living Room, Pudding's POV: **

I heard the whole conversation and when Taru-Taru started too walk beck I ran too the couch I was at and watch TV. Taru-Taru came too the couch I was at and sat next too me and looked at the TV. "Um..Taru-Taru?" Taru-Taru turned his head and looked at me, "What?" "Um..can I go on the computer?" I pointed too the computer that was a laptop that was on top of the computer desk. "Uhh..hold on..!" Pai-oniichan turned around and looked at us with his blank expression. "Yes?" "Can monkey girl here use that computer?" "Depends what does she want too use it for?" Taru-Taru turned his head too look at me. "Well, why do you wanna use it?" I turned from Taru-Taru too Pai-oniichan and I told him, "Pudding just want too listen too music and play some games! Is that okay?" I gave Pai-oniichan one of my famous tilt-head-and-act-cute-and-innocent routine which works a lot. Pai-oniichan smiled and nodded his head and went back too making breakfeast. I smiled and bounced off the couch and sat at the computer desk.

I opened the laptop up and pressed the silver button that said 'turn on'. When I got too the page where you have too pick an icon I didn't know which one too press. I turned my chair around and saw Taru-Taru standing in front of me. How long has he been there? He turned the chair back around and walked over to the side where the mouse was, which was the right since I'm right handed. My hand was on the mouse so I moved it so Taru-Taru can do whatever he needed too do. He knelt down too his knees and clicked the icon with a pair of click-clack toys. "You can use mine since I don't know Pai's or Kish's password." He typed in the password and I looked at the keyboard while he typed. He typed _'SweetLittleCandy'_ which was cute and ironic.

He noticed I was smiling and he turned his towards me. "What are you smiling about now?" I opened my eyes and looked at Taru-Taru. "Oh nothing...just about how your password is kinda cute and ironic." He didn't even blush he just gave me a confusing look. "How is it ironic?" Taru-Taru pressed the 'Enter' button and on the screen was Taru-Taru holding his click-clack toy. He was in the air and he looked sorta young. "I don't know...when did you take this picture?" Taru-Taru turned too me and sorta smiled. "When I was 5. I was a really happy child. Kinda like how you are now." I blushed and smiled but then I remebered what happened when I was 5...my mom died. I shook my head of the thought and just looked at Taru-Taru again and smile. "Thanks for getting it open!" He gave me a small smile. "No problem..oh and it's just like Earth's computers just too let you know." I gave him a smal nod and a smile and turned twords the computer.

I opened the internet and found Google as his homepage. I opened another tab and typed in on the search engine Youtube. I typed in on the youtube search engine 'Dj Melodie'. I picked the third picture that says, 'Dj Melodie-Sounds Of My Dreams'. I clicked on it and I started too listen, but I didn't know Taru-Taru was behind me. So Absent-mindlessly I started too follw along and sing.

**Dj Melodie-Sounds Of My Dreams **

**I, I want to go**  
**I want to run,  
Run to the places where I can be.  
I wanna know,  
What is the sound,  
Sound that is something that lightened me.**

I, want to go,  
I got to run,  
Run to the moment that set me free.  
You tell me why,  
I hear the sound,  
Sound of my dreams.

So now,  
Now is the time to make it right  
Now is the time to feel the heat  
This is my place,  
I'll stay tonight  
Just move your body to the beat.

I, I want to go  
I want to run,  
Run to the places where I can be.  
I wanna know,  
What is the sound,  
Sound that is something that lightened me.

I, want to go,  
I got to run,  
Run to the moment that set me free.  
You tell me why,  
I hear the sound,  
Sound of my dreams. 

**Living Room, Tart's POV: **

Wow she can sing really good, while I was listing too Pudding, Pai snook up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I jumped a little and turned around and saw Pai, does he always have too do that too people? I dragged Pai away from the happy Pudding who know was changing the song too something called 'I Will Follow You-Dj Melodie'. "What do you want?" Pudding started too sing too the song that sounded more like a love song too me. She sung, "The moves you make. The steps that you take. Where ever you go. Whatever you do. I will, I will follow you. I will, I will follow you."

Pai shook me before I got lost again in Pudding's singing. "Yes?" "You like her singing don't you?" I gave him well-duh look. "Sorry, it's just your first time being with her like this, and we are trying too make you marry a mew mew and all." "Hey, did you ask out Lettuce?" Pai shook his head no. "Not yet." I smiled at him and turned too see what Pudding was doing. She was laying in the chair. Her head on the right arm rester, her legs on the left arm rester, and kicking in the chair while listing too a song called 'Faster, Faster-Dj Melodie'. Whie she was kicking I kinda looked up her nightgown and saw her wearing the orange and yellow striped underwear. When I realized what I was doing I blushed and shook my head...Why do I like her anyways? I mean Ihate her and then I like her at the same time. Is that even legal? I went up Pudding who was still kicking her legs and when I was in front of her I took her legs and stopped them from kicking.

The song ended and Pudding got up and gave me a confusing look. "Why are you holding my legs?" Another song came on and the singer said "I wanna be close too you." and I blushed, I mean really at a moment when I'm touching Pudding? "What is this called?" "Tell Me Why. That is why you would be hearing the singer asking the boy she likes too tell him why she likes him and wants too touch him and all that other stuff. And you didn't awnser my question." She smiled while she telling me this like she was sending me signals too something or she was just her usal happy self. I let go of her legs and set them down on the am rester. "Cause while you were kicking...umm..I..." I blushed before I could even finsh the damn sentence. "That you could what Taru-Taru?"

I blushed deeper before I awnsered. "That..I could..umm...see up your dress..." I blushed deeper and I could see she was blushing too. "Oh..um..Pudding's sorry." "it's..o-okay..not your fault."

"TART! PUDDING! NEKO LOVER! BREAKFEAST IS READY!" Thank you Pai for rescuing me frim this awkward moment!

**After Breakfeast, 10:23 am, Tart's Room, Puddings POV: **

Eating with the aliens were kinda different..it was just silent. I entered Tart's room..mine temperately and I heard Taru-Taru in the shower..thank god. I went too mine and Tart's dresser and got out my orange and yellow bra too match my underwear, a yellow spaghetti strap yellow shirt that has orange flowers around the bottom of the shirt, a pair of brown capri pants, and my yellow converse out of the drawers. I took off my nightgown and put my bra on, then my capri pants, and when I was just about too put on my shirt Taru-Taru came in wet, hair still in pigtails, and only in a towel. Taru-Taru's head raised and reached my little naked body except for my bra and pants. Taru-Taru's face got as red as tomato and so was mine, "I-I'm sorry Pudding I-I didn't here y-you come in!" "I-It's okay...umm.." I hurried and put my shirt on and blushed more. "I-I'm sorry too...I-I should've m-made sure y-you knew I was i-in here..."

I stared at the floor digging my foot into the rug and I could feel Taru-Taru's gaze still on me. "Well...I'm gonna go in the...backyard! So...yea.." I blushed my and turned and ran of Taru-Taru's room. _'Why am I such an idiot! Why can I not just be around Taru-Taru when nothing awkward, strange, romantic, or anything too make us awkward!' _I kept on thinking this until I ran into Kisshu-oniichan. "Oh..I'm sorry Kisshu-oniichan! It wont happen again..*sniff*" Kisshu-oniichan took my hand and helped me up looked at my face which probably red from embaressment and filled with dried tears. "Were you crying?" I sniffled and nodded my head yes. "Why?" I dried my eyes and wiped away some tears. "Cause Pudding was getting dressed while Taru-Taru was in the shower and Pudding forgot too tell Taru-Taru that she was getting dresses. While Pudding was just about too put on her shirt Taru-Taru came in and he saw me in a bra and pants only and I saw him only in a towel. Then things went awkward so Pudding just ran out crying and couldn't even put on Pudding's shoes so, now heres Pudding!" I looked sad and I was blushing and I was trying too put on the best fake smile, but it didn't work.

"How about you go in the backyard and play with flowers Tart made or talk too your mom." I told Taru-Taru about my mom and I knew he was gonna tell his brothers which was fine and I didn't mind either. I nodded my head yes and walked towards the back door. When I opened the back door I saw all the flowers and their colors were yellow, red, orange, pink, dark green, light green, and dark purple.

The first asile of flowers were roses which were Ichigo-oneechan's favorite kind of flower, and the colors were pink for Ichigo-oneechan and dark green for Kisshu-oniichan. I looked too the last asile and they were lilies which were Lettuce-onnechan's favorite kind of flower, and the colors light green for Lettuce-onnechan and dark purple for Pai-oniichan. Then I looked at the middle asile and I smiled and blushed at the same time, the floweres were my favorite, they were sunflowers. The colors were some were yellow and orange for me and red was probably for Taru-Taru. He made an asile just for me and him, and in our favorite color.

I jumped up and down and bounced over too the sunflower asile. I did a backflip into the sunflower bed. I landed on my back like planed and it didn't hurt at all. I smiled when I looked up in the sky and saw it was clear and blue, a perfect weather too play in the flowers. I felt the air ripple and when I sat up Kisshu-oniichan was near the door and was looking at me shaking his head. "What?" He smiled had floted over too where I was and ruffled my hair. "I knew you were gonna love the flowers!" "Did Taru-Taru actually make this?" "Yep! I asked him too make an asile for me and Ichigo-chan and one for Pai and Lettuce. And whereyou see Lettuce and Pai's asile thats where he's gonna ask out Lettuce!" "Aww...that's so romantic and what kind of engagment ring would he give her?" Kisshu-oniichan stopped smiling and looked down at me with a confused look on his face. "How did you know Pai has too get married?" " I'm a monkey, we can here things far away...or eavesdrop behind a door!"

Kisshu-oniichan chuckled and smiled showing one fang, "Are all you mew mews so nosey?" I smiled and laughed "Yep! Mostly Ichigo-oneechan!" "Well, Pai was thinking the ring color should be silver, small dark purple gems around the front, and a big emerald in front. Mine is gonna be gold, small dark green gems in the front, and a pink gem in the front." "What if Ichigo-oneechan doesn't accept?" "She has too." I gave him a confusing look. "Why?" "Cause when I stole her first kiss she be came mine." "Oh..thats why you call her your little toy, kitty, or kitty cat huh?" He winked at me and showed one of his fangs, "Hey for a monkey your pretty smart!" "Monkeys are smarter than humans...but I don't know about aliens." "Look, Pai's smarter than so, aliens are smarter than monkeys."

I crossed my legs and arms and pouted, "Pooey!" I felt the air ripple and saw carrying Lettuce-onnechan. "Oh My Deep Blue! Pai did you steal her!" Lettuce-onnechan giggled and shook her head no, "No, I came here willingly cause Pai-san said he had something too tell me. Hi Pudding-san!" She smiled at me and waved I smiled back and waved. I felt the air ripple but this time it was Tart, but he fell. "AHH!" I opened my eyes and found Taru-Taru too be on top of me and his head was on my cheast. "Umm...Taru-Taru?" I blushed trying too tell him too get up, he got up but his eyes were closed still, "What...Pudd...!" He couldn't finish his sentence when he opened his eyes he automaticly blushed and stared at me. When he reached my eyes he stayed there...for a long time...

**Outside, Backyard, 5:47 pm, Tart's POV: **

I didn't mean too fall on Pudding it just happened...why does everything like _this _happen. I just stared into her eyes and I don't know why but I did. After a few moments I stumbled while I was rushing too get off of her. She's my enemy and why do these things happen to me and her when we least expect it? "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Pudding just giggled and smiled. She clawled over too me and now were side by side. I turned my face towards her but I got stopped my Pudding hugging me to death and saying some thing, "The flowers you made for mine and your asile are really, _REALLY _pretty!" I blushed when she that, did Kish have too tell her I made these? Couldn't he said we bought them? Pudding let go of me when she noticed I couldn't breath. "Okay, everyone, I have something too ask Lettuce!" YES! Pai's gonna ask her! "Lettuce?" "Yes?" Pai took out a dark purple box out of his pant pocket and when he opened Lettuce looked so happy and shocked, "Lettuce, Will you marry me?" Lettuce started too cover her mouth and she was so happy she screemed, "YES!YES! And YES!" Pai seemed happy too, man I want too be like that someday. Maybe I can!

I pulled Kish by his string and brought him over too his asile of flowers. "What Tart?" "Who is making the rings?" "Umm...Pai is..why?" "Sheesh a guy can't ask? But can you get Pai too make a brown monkey plushie? You know for Pudding?" I can't believe I'm asking this! "Well Lettuce our new sister-in-law knows how too make plush dolls, you can try and ask her." I smiled like Pudding open mouth and really happy. "Thanks!" I ran over too Lettuce who is talking too Pudding. I walk up too Lettuce and touch her shoulder. Lettuce turns around and smiles at me, what is with people smiling today? "Um..Lettuce...can I ask you something in private?" "Um..sure. Pudding-San?" "Okay I'll go play with the flowers!" Lettuce smiled at Pudding while sh ran off too play with sunflowers. Lettuce turned around and looked at. "What is it?" "Um..can you make me uh..a monkey plushie doll...so I can give it too Pudding. NOT THAT I LIKE HER OR ANYTHING!" She laughed and smiled, "Sure Tart-San I can make you one, and I know that would make Pudding happy!" I smiled at her and surprisingly I hugged her, "OH...THANK YOU!" "Your welcome! That's what family is for!"

She's right me and her are family...oh god! That means if Ichigo says yes too Kish...the hag is my sister-in-law! Oh Deep Blue help!

**Tart's Room, 8:53 pm, Pudding's POV: **

I was blow drying my hair in mine and Taru-Taru's room. Taru-Taru was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a monkey on it which made me blush, black and red plaid pants with pockets in them. I was wearing a white t-shirt that had a those cutsy little cakes with cute little faces, black and orange striped short, shorts, and knee hig socks with monkeys on them. When I finished blow drying my hair I put it in two high pitails, like Taru-Taru's, and two braids on the bottom. I climbed into the bed and turned the TV on so I can watch it. But Taru-Taru turned it off which got me mad. "Hey! What'cha do that for?" Taru-Taru just stared at me like he was possesed, and I started get scared. I crawled over to the edge of the bed at the bottom of the bed, which Taru-Taru was standing in front of. " Taru-Taru? Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face but he blinked out of the scary possesion face and shook his head.

"Sorry, just thinking." I gave him a smug smile, "Then why did you turn the TV off?" "I don't know. I just do things absent-mindlessly, so I usually don't know what I'm doing."

I smiled and giggled, "That explains so much! Well I'm going too bed okay?" "Umm.." I turned back to Taru-Taru and gave him a wory look, "What?" "You know I have too choose a wife soon right?" "Yea, so?" "And I was thinking when Pai and Lettuce got engaged today, I was thinking what if Kish and the old hag, Ichigo got married, and you know what I thought?" I smiled at him and turned fully around too him. "What?" "I started too panic, I said Oh My Deep Blue the hag is gonna be my sister-in-law theres gonna be a lot of trouble!" I giggled at Taru-Taru, I mean it is true Taru-Taru and Ichigo-oneechan never got along!

"I can go too bed now right?" "Yea." Did he just smile? I swear too monkeys everywhere he just smiled at me. I hurried and put my hand over his forehead and my forehead on my hand. "What are you doing?" "Making sure your not sick!" "Wh-Why would I be sick?" "I don't know if I'm just seeing things or something, but I swear to monkeys everywhere you just smiled at me!" This time for sure I saw him smile and..laugh? "Yea I smiled at you big deal! And so what if I did? It didn't mean anything!" "Yes it did." "Oh yea like what?" "T-That you like me..." I blushed when I said it..and I can't believe I did...

**Monkey: wasn't it fluffy and aborable?**

**Tart: Review or she won't be able to right the next chapter! **

**Monkey: PLEASE REVIEW AND SAVE ME FROM THE BEGGING TART!**


	5. Tart's Confession Part1

**I REALLY DID WISH I OWNED TMM! **

**Monkey: Welcome back adoring fans! **

**Tart: You don't have any adoring fans**

**Monkey: yes I do and just do the disclamier thingy **

**Tart: whatever...Monkey-Lover-25 will never own Tokyo Mew Mew she ownly owns this story. **

**Tart's Room, Tarts POV: **

Did she just say that I like her? I do but, how would she know? "Oh yea and what would make you figure I like you?" Pudding smiled and giggled, "Because you've been nice too me!" "N-No I haven't!" Pudding walks a step closer, "Yes you have!" She makes another step closer and I just stand there like I'm some kind of idiot, "Look just cause I help and made those stupid flowers, doesn't mean I like you! And I don't know how many times I have too tell you this, but I..Hate..YOU!" When I screamed that Pudding instantly got sad. "W-well then I'm sleeping outside!" I saw tears start too come to Pudding's eyes, and she ran out the room crying. Look what I did! I'm such an idiot!

**Backyard, 9:25 pm, Pudding's POV: **

I stopped in the asile of sunflowers Taru-Taru made. I pulled my knees closer too me and started too cry in them. Does he really hate me? I shook my head, maybe he's just confuse! Right? I don't know...I layed down on my back and looked at the stars. They look so pretty and Taru-Taru is from there. "Mom, what should I do? Does Taru-Taru really hate me? I like him and I want him too be my friend or more, but does he?" I closed my eyes and turned too my right so I can Pai-oniichan and Lettuce-onnechan's asile of lilies.

I felt the air ripple behind me. I turned over too the other side and saw a really pissed and sad Taru-Taru. "Come inside." "No." "Come inside..NOW! "No! If you don't want Pudding too be Taru-Taru's friend then I'll sleep outside!" I turned back over and heard Taru-Taru sigh but he didn't leave. Taru-Taru walked to where I was facing Pai-oniichan and Lettuce-onnechan's lilies. Taru-Taru sat next too me. "Fine..if you wont go inside then I'll stay here with you." I sat up and crawled over to the front of Taru-Taru so I can be facing him. "If you don't like me then why are you here?" Taru-Taru raised his head so he was looking into my eyes. "I don't hate you." "Then why did you tell Pudding that?" Taru-Taru put his head in his hand but was still looking at me. "I don't know! Apart of me hates you but another part..." Taru-Taru started too blush "What?" "The other part likes you just more than a friend...but I don't know if I should like you or hate you." He crawled over so he can be sitting next too me again. I turned my head and he turned his head, and know we were facing each other. Taru-Taru let out a deep sigh of frustration. "So Pudding, you tell me, how are we gonna sleep outside?"

He smiled a little and I just let a out a giggle. "Well... we can sleep next too each other!" Taru-Taru rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "I knew that! But um...how?" I blushed and cralwed too the middle of the field and layed down. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like?" "Laying down?" "Yep!" Taru-Taru crawled over too where I was and layed up next too me. "You know what Pudding?" "What?" "I heard you talking too your mom." I blushed when I heard him say that, how much did he heard? "How mush did you hear?" He turned his head so he can she me looking at him. "Everything!" I blushed even more, but then I started o shake. "Whats wrong?" "N-N-nothing..j-j-just...c-c-cold." Taru-Taru pulled me closer too him and wrapped his arm around me. I wasn't under him but me and him were close which made me blush.

He chuckled when he saw my blush. "Well did that make you better?" "Y-yea!" Me and Taru-Taru looked up under the stars and I put my hand between the space between me and Taru-Taru. Taru-Taru's hand movved too mine and grabbed it. I blushed and felt him squeez it. I turned too see him chukeling. "What?" "you...blushing!" "Yea so.." He took his hand but I squeezed it so he couldn't take it. "I want my hand back." "But I want it." "Why?" "So I can sleep on it!" "Whatever." I put my head on Taru-Taru's hand which was being held by mine. I closed my eyes but before I could go too bed I felt Taru-Taru's hand that I was laying one get out from under my face, but still was holding my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Taru-Taru looking at my hand and bringing it close to his lips. When it was centimeters close too his lips he snapped out of it and came back too reality. "I'm sorry!" He put mine and his hand back under my head. "It's okay..you didn't mean it!"

I closed my eyes again and then I fell asleep.

**Backyard, 12:32, Tart's POV: **

Pudding was asleep but I couldn't fall asleep. I turned my head too see Pudding sleeping peacefuly. I had my right arm around her so she couldn't get cold and my left hand holding her hand which is under her head. I moved my arm that was under her and moved Pudding closer too my face. She's very pretty but I could never admit it. I moved a little coser too her face so her nose was touching my nose, just like this morning, but doing it myself. I heard Pudding mumble, "No Taru-Taru, you put the banana over there." I chuckled a little and what is she dreaming? "Yes I will like it if Ichigo had a dog." A dog? Seriously what is she dreaming? "Yes Taru-Taru I will marry you." WHAT?

**Morning, Backyard, Pudding's POV: **

I opened my eyes too see Taru-Taru really close too my face. "Umm.." I saw Taru-Taru open his eyes and stare into my eyes. "Um..Taru-Taru?" "Yea.." "You know your really close too me right?" "Yea..." I saw a smile apper on his face...did he do this? "You were cold." Oh yea Taru-Taru put his arms around me cause I was shaking. "Th-thanks Taru-Taru." Taru-Taru stood up and took his hand back. "How bout we go back inside." I got up and stood in front of Taru-Taru. "Okay!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and when I pulled back he was blushing and he seemed happy and pissed that I did that. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I stepped back and gave Taru-Taru a confusing look. "But last night you said that you don't ate me?" I saw Taru-Taru shake his head and looked sad. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean anything..." "I know." "Pudding..." I walked away and went too the door and walked inside.

**Living Room, Tart's POV: **

I HATE MYSELF! I made Pudding sad and she probably hates me. I was on the computer checking on our planet, but then I turned the chair so I can see Pudding too see she was on the couch watching TV with Lettuce, who was planning the wedding with Pai. I stood up from the chair and walked over too Pudding. I sat next to her and moved a little closer. "Look I said was sorry." "I know." "So...are we.." "What? Friends?" "Y-yea." I saw Pudding smile and then she attacked me, but it was a soft hug. I was fighting with my arms they wanted too push her off, but I wanted too return the hug. She kept hugging me probably till I returned it, so I won the battel with my arms and returned the hug, and it felt...good. It was nice too hold somebody, it was nice, warm, and welcoming. Pudding let go and smiled. "Um..Taru-Taru?" "Yea?" "This is weird but um...can I sit on you?" I blushed and ndded my head yes. I mean what harm can it do were friends and it wouldn't mean anything.

Pudding jumped on my lap, but made sure the jump was soft. Her legs were together and were facing the left, she put her head on my cheast, and her hand on her lap. I saw Kish who chuckeling the whole time and I got pissed. Whe have like a window in the living room too see the kitchen except no glass! I got one of the couch pillows and threw it at Kish..I got him! I heard Pudding, Lettuce, and Pai laughing. "It's not funny!" "Yes it is...Kisshu-oniichan!" "Shut up you monkey brat!" That did it! I got one of the remotes and threw it at Kish..and I got him again!

"DON'T CALL PUDDING A MONKEY BRAT!" Kish walked over too the couch and messed up my hair. "Aww...does Taruto like the little monkey?" "NO! She's my friend!" I heard Pudding giggle and smile. Pudding got off my lap and went too the kitchen too get something too eat. "Then why was she on your lap?" "Cause friends do that."

Kish's eyes went to a blue for a minute and went back to gold. Theres something wrong with this guy!

**Monkey: Thats all I'm gonna do today cause my mom told me too stop doing this so i'm sorry that it's short**


	6. Tart's Confession Part 2

**Monkey: here is the scond part **

**Tart: Monkey-Lover-25 does not own TMM or MMP! **

**In the Kitchen, Puddings POV: **

I can here Taru-Taru and Kisshu-oniichan talking while I was getting some breakfeast. Yea he's my friend and I wanted to sit on his lap big deal. I heard Taru-Taru walking over to me to get something to eat too. "Why does Kisshu-oniichan do that to Taru-Taru?" "What make fun of me?" "Cause he's an idiot." Me and Taru-Taru turned around too see Pai-oniichan hugging Lettuce-oneechan and they were holding papers. "Taruto, Purin, sit." We nodded our heads. Are we in trouble? "Are we in trouble Pai-oniichan?" "No we just want too ask you two something." Kisshu-oniichan walked in and rested his back against one of the walls near the table. "Ye like when are you two getting married." Taru-Taru glared Kisshu-oniichan, "Would you shut up!"

I giggled Taru-Taru is short tempered when it comes to Kisshu-oniichan. "No Kisshu! Purin, how would you like to be Lettuce-chan's Maid of Honor?" I smiled and jumped on Lettunce-oneechan's lap. "YES! YES! YES! YES!" I saw a smile appear on Taru-Taru's face. "And Taruto?" "Yea?" "You wanna be my Best Man?" Taru-Taru's face seemed so shocked all he did was smile and nod."Great...now Pudding-San and Tart-San can walk down the asile together! And it can be sorta like a date!"

"**YOU SAID WHAT?" I can tell Taru-Taru is pissed and happy. **

**Living Room Tarts POV: **

"**Tart-San!" "NO!" "But Taruto just think about it, it's practice." Practice my ass it's me and Pudding holding hands and going down an asile seeming happy and a couple. I really don't mind but that other part hates this. "Look I really don't mind but your just doing this so I can be ready." Pudding came in front of me...of course from no where! "But Taru-Taru, I thought you like me?" "I-I do, but like a friend." "So! It can be like friends just having fun!" Easy for you too say! You don't know how it feels to love you and hate you at the same time! Kish came up and stood behind Pudding and pushed her a little closer too me and said. "Aw come on Tart. You love her admit it! I saw what happened last night outside!" He did! Crap! "H-how much?" "Everything! From the talking too the cuddleing." "She was cold! I couldn't let her freeze to death!" "You know its called a blanket right?" "I was lazy!" "So you didn't feel lke teleporting the blanket from your room too outside with a snap of your fingers?" "Yes!" **

"**Or you just wanted to cuddle with the monkey?" He's probably right...I really did bring her close too my face and all, but I still kinda hate her. Why didn't I just teleport the stupid blanket? Pudding took my wrist and brought me to the bathroom downstairs. "Um..Pdding?" "Yes?" "Why are we in the bathroom?" "So Taru-Taru can tell me how you really feel?" "Well it looks like your about too piss!" "Exactly!" Did I miss something? "Huh?" "I'm doing this so Kisshu-oniichan can't teleport in or eavsdrop!" "Okay." "well how do you feel for me?" Umm...shit! I knew this was gonna happen. "Hold On!" I teleported to the kitchen and saw Pai. "Hey Pai!" "What?" "When the wedding?" "In three days." "Otay!" I teleported back too the bathroom and realized...did I just say otay? Pudding says that! I've been spending too much time with her! "I'll tell you in three days!" "Why?" "Thats when the wedding is!" "But can you still?" "Fine today I like you...happy?" "Yes!" Pudding pulls my string and pulls me closer too her face. "Very." She kisses my cheek and walks out of the bathroom. What the hell just happened? **

**In Tart's Room Puddings POV: **

I kissed Taru-Taru's cheek. Thats not really new but he didn't blush...now thats new! I got my brown t-shirt with yellow star on it, blue ripped skinny jeans, and yellow converse on. I put my hair into a wavy side ponytail with a brown star clip in my hair. I opened the door so I can go outside too find Taru-Taru. He stared at my outfit and blushed. Why is he blushing? I mean I'm not wearing a mini skirt but oh...the skinnj jeans they show my underwear lining a little. Stupid Pudding how could she not know that. "um..you want me too change?" "N-no! I mean you don't have too." "Otay!" "Would you stop saying that!" "what otay?" "Yes! I acidently said that to Pai!" "Not my fault that Taru-Taru was in a rush too tell Pudding how he felt about her!" I saw a blush appear on his face again. "If you need me, me and Lettuce-oneechan are gonna plan more about the wedding while Kisshu-oniichan gets Ichigo-oneechan!" "Wait!" "Yes Taru-Taru?" "Kish is getting the hag to be his date?" "Yep!" "Can't wait too see how that turns out!" "Yea but Ichigo-oneechan and Ayoma-oniichan are not really going good right now, so!"

I walked off and went to the backyard. I saw Ichigo-oneechan and Lettuce-oneechan sitting in Pai-oniichan and Lettuce-oneechan's lilies. I ran over to them to see Ichigo-oneechan having a gold ring with green gems around it and pink gem in the middle. "YAY! Ichigo-oneechan is married na no da!" "Yes I am, but we are here to discuss Lettuces wedding." "Right!" "So Pudding, have Tart asked you out yet?" I blushed I don't even know why, I know Tart doesn't love me he just likes...crap..he told me he likes me! I blushed even more and thank God that Kisshu-oniichan and Pai-oniichan came and totally ruined this! "So Koneko-chan hows the wedding for Lettuce and Pai?" "Good but Pudding has too awnser a question!" "Well if its about Tart she'll lie." "NO I WONT! I just might changed the subject." "So did he?" "No..but he..." I felt someones hands cover my hands and I could tell they were Taru-Taru's. "Don't tell them!" He took his hands off my mouth and sat next too me.

I pulled closer so my head was on his shoulder. I could tell he was blushing. "Tell us what?" Why did everyone had too ask at the same time? Taru-Taru looked sorta pissed and said, "Shut up! I'll tell you. I told Pudding that I..." "That you love her?" "No KISH! Damn let me finish. I told her that I liked her.." "Like more of a friend?" Kisshu-oniichan is very curious pearson. "Maybe..." Kisshu-oniichan pulled both of us in a group hug. "THIS IS SO WONDERFUL! IM GONNA BE AN UNCEL!" I blushed and saw Taru-Taru slap Kisshu-oniichan and pulled me away from Kisshu-oniichan into a hug. Taru-Taru's arms were around mine and I was in his lap. "I never said anything about me and Pudding getting married and having sex!" I blushed and smiled a little and giggled. "Whats so funny? "Its just your cute when you think weird! And when you blush!" "This is not a good time too tell me these things!"

"**So...Pudding doesn't care." "How can you not care?" "Cause Taru-Taru confessed to me!" **

**Monkey: short I kow but there! Theres is gonna be a part 3!**


	7. Tart's Confession Part 3

**I DON'T OWN TMM! AND NEVER WILL! **

**Tart's room, 9:25 pm, Pudding's POV: **

After figuring out everything with Lettuce-oneechan, Pai-oniichan, Taru-Taru, Ichigo-oneechan, and Kisshu-oniichan for 4 hours me and Taru-Taru went to "our" room and get ready for bed. I was wearing a black tank top with orange zebra prints, black and orange plaid short shorts, and zebra black and orange knee high socks. I was on Taru-Taru's computer playing a game on FaceBook called Cafe World and looking at stupid status stuff on Status Shuffle. I was listening 1-2-3 by Nikki Cleary and I while I was singing the song Taru-Taru was getting dressed and yes in the room but I wasn't looking. Until I got up and saw him wearing a red muscle shirt with a black spray paint star on it and black boy shorts. Taru-Taru came over and sat on his knees to sorta sit by me. "What are you listing to?" "Just a song!" "Okay." He got up and went watch TV on the bed.

I turned off the computer and went to the bed and sat by Taru-Taru. Taru-Taru scooted me closer too him and I looked confused and looked at Taru-Taru. "Hey if you fall asleep at least your head would fall on something soft." I smiled and realized I didn't have a pillow. I put my head in Taru-Taru's lap and watched the TV with Taru-Taru. My eyes started to get heavy so I let them close and went to sleep.

**Tart's Room, 10:12 pm Tart's POV: **

When I made sure Pudding was asleep I started too play with her hair. Her hair was soft and silky. When she moaned it made me blush a little I don't know why but it just did. For a few more minutes I played with her hair until Kish, Pai, Hag, and Lettuce opened the door and asked too speak to me. I picked up Puddings head up carefully put heron my pillow. I walked out of my room and entered the hallway. "Yea?" Kish and Pai put their hands on my shoulder. Last time they did this is when I had to fight the mew mews by myself and I made huge bugs. " DO YOU LOVE PUDDING YET?" why did they ask at the same time. I jumped and covered their mouths with my hands. "Will you two idiots shut up! Pudding is sleeping!" I silently whispered. "And none of your buisness."

I walked back into the bedroom too see a peaceful sleeping Pudding. I sighed in relief that those idiots didn't wake her up. I picked Pudding up for a minute and layed down (the TV was off when I left), and put Pudding laying on my chest. I love her but how am I gonna confess. I wrapped my arm around her, pulled her closer, and played with her hair again. After a few minutes of that I turned so I can face Pudding, pulled her closer so she can touch my nose, and I put my lips on her cheek. I left them there and then I pulled back and went back so me and Pudding noses can touch; and fell asleep.

**Morning Tart's Room 7:25 am Pudding's POV: **

Why is my cheek wet? I wiped my cheek and when I took my hand back I saw spit. I look at Taru-Taru too see him close again. Did he...kiss my cheek? I saw Taru-Taru groan and his face was in pain. "Whats wrong Taru-Taru?" "You kicked my private during the night!" "Sorry!" "It's okay! Why do you keep saying sorry a lot?" "Cause Pudding's sorry when she does something stupid or awkward or hurts Taru-Taru." "But..." Taru-Taru came over to me and sat next too me, "You dont have too, I mean what happens happens." "Where is Taru-Taru and where'd you take him! Cause Taru-Taru doesn't act smart!" I saw him smile and laugh. "I-I got you something..." "Really? What?" Taru-Taru pulled out the cutest plushie ever! "Wh-what is it Taru-Taru?" "A-a monkey." It was when I took the monkey plush I saw Taru-Taru blush. I gave him a big hug and when I was gonna back up Taru-Taru wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't let go Pudding..." I blushed and wrapped my arms around Taru-Taru's neck still holding the plushie he gave me. "O-okay..." I stayed there in Taru-Taru's arms until we heard Pai-oniichan yell, "TARUTO! PURIN! LETTUCE! ICHIGO! STALKER! BREAKFEAST!" Why does Pai-oniichan always call Kisshu-oniichan those names?

**Rehearsal Dinner, Front of the Tokyo Tower, Tart's POV: **

Me, Pudding, Kish, Pai, Lettuce, and Ichigo (I decided why not call her by her name) were at Tokyo Tower to do a Rehearsal Dinner for Pai and Lettuce. Lettuce's family was here and so was Pai, Kish, mine family was here. I wore a red button down shirt (un-tucked), black suit pants, and plack dress shoes. Pudding came over to me holding the monkey plushie I gave her. She was wearing a yellow dress that goes down to her knees. The dress color starts from yellow to orange and has puffy sleeves. She wore yellow flats that had an orange bow on top. She looked really cute in her outfit. "Hey Taru-Taru!" "Hi Pudding...um you look..." "ADORABLE!" Thank you mother! I turned around and saw my mom. She has purple hair like Pai, gold eyes like mine and Kish's, and she had on a long blue elegant Chinese style dress. "Thank you um..." "You can call me Mia...um...Pudding right?" "Yep! Nice too meet you! Are you Taru-Taru's mother?" "Yes! Are you Tart's girlfriend?" G-girlfriend? Seriously mom? I turned my head to see Pudding blushing and shook her head no and whispered so only I can hear. "But I wish I did." She raised her head and smiled at my mom, "But he's my best friend!" "Oh I see." Mom gives me a death glare and pulls my arm and brings me close to her face.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" "Cause its none of yours or dad's business!" She slapped me in the face and I started to cry. "Now you behave or I'll.." "Or you'll what! HIT ME!" I was no longer quite and everyone could hear me. I saw Pudding by my side now, "Whats wrong Taru-Taru?" "Come on Pudding!" I took Pudding's hand and when I was about put her in my arms my mom took my arm and slapped it. "You do not talk to your mother like this!" "YOUR NOT EVEN MY REAL MOTHER!" I saw Pudding's eyes go wide and confused. Mia grabbed my arms and started pulling me away. "You are going back to your planet!" I jerked my arm back. "Why?" "Because you fell for a human! But you wont date her!" "Um..miss." "Hold on Pudding!" Pudding nodded to me and got out her mew pendent. "Pudding is not some ordinary..." "MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORTOPHISIS!" Mia and turned around to see Pudding in her mew clothes. "P-Pudding? What are you doing?" "Showing this...this...bitch...that I am not a ordinary human!" Did she just call Mia a bitch? "Your a Mew Mew?" "YEP! Gotta a problem?" "N-no!" I turned to see Mia scared. "Dude...she's gonna hurt you." "Yes I will! You hurt Taru-Taru now I'm gonna hurt you!" "Pudding..you don't have the weapon to do that!" "Or do I?" "wha.." Pudding got out her rings and rocks started to come from the ground to her rings.

"Pudding!" "Ribbon PuddingRing..." "STOP!" I took the rings from her and she fainted. I picked her back up and flew upwards. I looked down back at Mia. "I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" I put Pudding in my arms bridal sideways (she de-transformed) and flew back too my house.

**Tart's Room Pudding's POV: **

What happened? I opened my eyes and saw Taru-Taru next to the side placing a wet towel on my forehead. "Hi sleepy head." I saw Taru-Taru smile so I returned it. "Hey, um..what happened?" "You got pissed and almost killed Mia." "But she hurt Taru-Taru and I had to defend you." I started to move but my body hurt to much so I groaned in pain. "Don't move then you wont get hurt." "Like your the expert." "Um...did you not see what happened to me?" "Yea." "I felt worse." Oh Taru-Taru...he must of gotten beaten up a lot. Taru-Taru put his forehead on mine and I blushed. "No fever...thank deep blue." "Why do you say that?" "I don't know...me, Pai, and Kish just say it." I pulled him a little closer to my face and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled back and blush. "Uhh...what was that!" Heehee, "That was for bringing me here and saving me." "Oh." Taru-Taru got up and walked to the edge of the bed, climbed to his side, and sat next to me. "Look Pudding I.." "I know you hate me." "NO! I was gonna ask you where did you put the plushie?" Oh my god! I looked around and found it on the floor. I pointed to where it was and Taru-Taru picked it up and gave it me.

"Hey Pudding?" "Yes Taru-Taru?" "What would you say that I fell for you more?" "Umm...I would probably kiss you or hug you, but I'm brused and sore." Taru-Taru put his arms around my shoulders and put my head closer to his. Now my body was facing his and we were inches apart. "Pudding I..."

**Monkey: HAHA I am so evil **

**Tart: damn cliff hangeys **

**Monkey: well get use to it **

**Tart: what if I don't wanna! **

**Monkey: I will squish you! **

**Tart: FINE! I LOVE cliff hangeys**

**Monkey: thank you! :) well please review or **

**Tart: Or you wont know whats gonna happen next! **

**Monkey: review!**


	8. Shopping and Love

**Monkey: heres the next chappie for What REALLY Happened? **

**Tart: Monkey-Lover-25 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power **

**Tarts Room Tarts POV: **

I pulled Pudding closer to me so our noses can touch, "Pudding...I..." "You what?" "I-I love you.." Pudding's eyes went wide and then she smiled. "I love you too Taru-Taru." Pudding planted her lips on my. I returned the kiss and pulled her closer. I slipped my arms around her waist while I slipped my tounge into her mouth. I heard her moan a little when I touched her tounge. Pudding's placed her hands on my chest and hold on to my shirt. This lasted for a few minutes until Pudding needed to breath. She pulled away and I can see a small blush appear on her face when she stared into my eyes. Pudding layed her head on to my chest and closed her eyes; I'm guessing she's tired, so I closed my eyes and went to bed.

**Living Room, 11:55 pm: **

Ichigo, Kish, Pai, and Lettuce where watching TV and planning their weddings. Kish and Ichigo's wedding was gonna be pink and green themed, Pudding maid of honor, Tart as best man, Pai would be behind Tart, Lettuce would be a brides maid, Pudding's sister Heicha would be flower girl, and Pudding's brother would be the ring bearer. Minto would be another brides maid and so would be Zakuro, Kerrichio would be behind Pai and is Zakuro's date, Ryou behind Kerrichio and is Minto's date, Ichigo's family on the right, and Kish's family on the left.

Lettuce and Pai's wedding would be light green and grey/purpleish themed, Pudding maid of honor, Tart best man, Kish would be behind Tart, Ichigo would be a brides maid, Pudding's sister Heicha would be flower girl, and Pudding's brother would be the ring bearer. Minto would be another brides maid and so would be Zakuro, Kerrichio would be behind Kish and is Zakuro's date, Ryou behind Kerrichio and is Minto's date, Lettuce's family on the right, and Pai's family on the left.

Ichigo and Kish's wedding would be on July 25 and Lettuce and Pai's would be on June 12 (three days, its June 9). Ichigo got on too Kish's lap and said, "Okay so when are we going dress and tuxedo shopping?" Lettuce thought about it and said, "How about tomorrow?" "Okay lets go ask Pudding and Tart if thats oaky."

Ichigo, Lettuce, Pai, and kish got off te couch and went up the stairs. When they reached the door Ichigo opened the door and let Kish,Lettuce, and Pai go in. They saw Pudding on Tart's chest all flustered and Tart holding Pudding around the waist and also flustered and blushing. Ichigo, Pai, Lettuce, and Kish all that was so cute that they turned off the TV and light off, and tucked them in. Then they all left the room and let Tart and Pudding be alone.

**Tart's Room, 7:14 am, Pudding's POV: **

I opened my eyes and looked up to Taru-Taru, who was sleeping. I slowly and quetly slipped out of Taru-Taru's arms. I got up from the bed and went to the dresser and got a black T-shirt with and orange neckalice with a cross, music note, a star, a key, and a heart, an orange skirt that goes to my thighs, and black flats with an orange bow on them. I went to the bathroom and got my brush and started to brush my hair. I heard Taru-Taru getting up and saw him walk to the door way. He rested his back to the door and looked at me. "Morning." "Morning Taru-Taru!" I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek and saw him smile. "Do you need the bathroom Taru-Taru?" "Yes." "Okay let me get my stuff." I got a orange headband and four black ponytail holders and left the bathroom. Taru-Taru closed the door and locked it. I went up to the mirror next to the bed and bushed my hair. After a few seconds I put my hair into four braids and put the orange headband in. When I just finished putting the headband in I felt Taru-Taru's arms wrap around my waist and started to sway me back and forth.

I turned around and looked at him. "Yes Taru-Taru?" "Lets go downstairs and eat cause I'm hungry." "Well then.." I grabbed Taru-Taru's hand and we started walking hand-in-hand. "Lets Go!" We walked out the door and down the stairs. Taru-Taru was wearing a red T-shirt with a black crescent moon on it, black baggy jeans, and red medium top converses. When we reached the living room holding hands Ichigo-oneechan, Lettuce-oneechan, Pai-oniichan, and Kisshu-oniichan were staring at us smileing. I'm guessing they saw us sleeping. Ichigo-oneechan was wearing her hair in pigtails with a pink ribbon, a pink tank top with a black cat's face on it, a black mini skirt, pink flats with a black cat charm on it, and a black choker with a pink cat on it. She also had a pink and black sling cat bag (those are the bags the go around your back to your shoulder and then it goes around to the front).

Lettuce-oneechan was wearing her hair down and it was wavy with a dark green headband with a light green flower on it, a light green halter top (thats the shirt that ties around your neck) and at the bottom dark green whales going up and down at the bottom, a dark green skit that goes to her knees, a light green flats with a dark green flower on each, and a dark green choker with a light green whale on it. She aslo had a dark green and light green sling whale bag.

Pai-oniichan was wearing a purple/greyish seatshirt with a hoddie, dark purple baggie pants, and purple/greyish short top converses. Kisshu-oniichan was wearing a dark green T-shrt with a black guitar going to the side on it, black baggie pants, and dark green high top converses.

Ichigo-oneechan came over to me and gave me an orange and black monkey slang bag and gave Taru-Taru an orange choker with a black monkey on it. "Why did you give me this?" "So you can put it around Pudding's neck." She walked back next to Kisshu-oniichan's side. Taru-Taru lifted my hair, put the choker over my head then put it on my neck, and tied it up in the back and went back to my side. I opened the monkey bag that was already on and saw a orange phone, a black and orange zebra print wallet full of money, and some extra ponytail holders. I closed the bag and looked back at Ichigo-oneechan. "Whats going on?" Lettuce looked at me and spoke, "Us girls are going dress shopping for mine and Ichigo-san's wedding and the boys are going suit shopping for mine and Ichigo-san's wedding." "Oh okay." I turned to Taru-Taru and kissed him on the cheek. "Well I'll see you later?" "Yep. Bye Pudding." Taru-Taru put his lips on mine and kissed me, so I kissed back. I pulled away and left with Ichigo-oneechan and Lettuce-oneechan.

**At the mall 8:10 am Pudding's POV: **

We arrived at the mall and me, Lettuce-oneechan, and Ichigo-oneechan entered the mall. It had almost every store from girly-girl, tom boy, goth, emo, scene, normal, wedding, summer, winter, fall, spring, birthday parties, bookstores, room decorations, arts and crafts, and other stuff. This is the most popular store in Tokyo and we're here to shop for dresses. We walk over to this womens dress store called 'Womens Dreams' **(not real)**. We entered and it was full of toddler, kids, pre-teens, teens, young adults, adults, and elder's dresses. The colors of the dresses were every color you could think of. Lettuce-oneechan turned around and said, "Okay we will look in this store for two dresses. One for my wedding and one for Ichigo-san's wedding. Now...split!"

Lettuce-oneechan and Ichigo-oneechan went to the teen section while I went to the pre-teen section. I looked for any dress with the colors yellow or orange. I stopped at a dress that was yellow that was a tube-top dress (those are without sleeves) that scrunched up on the stomach area and when it reached to mid-thigh it would show the red leg and it was wavey, and reached to the ankel. I picked it up and it was my size, now all I have to do is get another dress. The next one I stopped at was orange and it had three layers. The first layer was dark orange and it was see through, the second was an orange yellow color and it was also see through, and the second layer was thick while the other two were thin and it was a light orange, and it wasn't see through. It had fat I think tow-three inch sleeves and it reaches to the ground and it was backless. I took that one too that was my size and now I have too find shoes and jewlery.

For the first dress I got silver medium heel strap shoes with dimands in the front and for the second dress I got light orange medium heel strappy shoes with topazs on the side. For the first dress I got a diamond necklace with a silver chain and diamond earrings that have three diamonds. For the second dress I got orange dangle earrings and yellow and an orange bracelet. I went up the cash register and put the items down. She scanned them and it was $145.55, so I got out $146.00 and gave it to her. I saw Ichigo-oneechan and Lettuce-oneechan at the door waiting. I went up to them and then we went back to the aliens house.

**The Mall same time Tart's POV: **

We got to the mall and entered this tuxedo shop and we split up. I went to the pre-teen section and started to think _'Why do they need to label the asile of clothing?'_. I stopped at a red and black tuxedo and it had white button up shirt, black jacket that has the collar and in the back it goes down to the waist, a red vest and bow, and black dress pants. I got it off the rack and now I have one more to get. I kept walking until I saw a tuxedo with a white button up shirt, red vest and tie, and black dress pants. I got that too and went too look for shoes. I got two pairs of black dress shoes and went up the cash register. It was $85.26 so I payed him $86.00 and left with Pai and Kish.

**Living Room, 9:56 am Puddings POV: **

The aliens and us arrived at the same time and entered the livingroom. We al put our bags down and Lettuce-oneechan said, "Lets see what we got, Pudding-san what did you get?" I pulled out my two outfits, jewlery, and shoes. "The yellow one is for Lettuce-oneechan's wedding and the orange is for Ichigo-oneechan's wedding." Taru-Taru took out two outfits one a red and black tuxedo and it had white button up shirt, black jacket that has the collar and in the back it goes down to the waist, a red vest and bow, and black dress pants and the other was a white button up shirt, red vest and tie, and black dress pants. "The red and black tuxedo with the bow is for Pai's wedding and the red and black with the tie is for Kish's wedding."

Lettuce-oneechan got out a light green wedding dress that had no sleeves, a dark green old time design, it was puffy at the bottom and it reached the bottom. She had dark green strapy 3 inch heels with light green diamond on the top, green diamond earrings and necklace. The second dress was a bridesmaid dress and it was dark green on the first layer, a light green gem in the middle of the chest, on the first layer is a ruffle, and the second layer was light green, and this dress reached the floor. The shoes were dark green slip on 3 inch heels and the jewelry is a light green pearl necklace and light green pearl earrings.

Ichigo-oneechan got out a light pink wedding dress that had no sleeves and was I three layers. The first layer is light pink with white sparkle designs and is see through. The second layer is a light pink and is really thin and is see through. The third layer is thick and is a light pink, it reaches to the ground. Her shoes are silver and are strappy 3 inch heels and the jewelry she has is a three diamond necklace that goes to the middle of the chest. The second dress is a light pink sleeveless dress that goes over her knees and the dress has a white ribbon tied around the waist. Her shoes are black straps and her jewelry is a silver dangle earrings and a white pearl braclet.

Kisshu-oniichan and Pai-oniichan's outfits were like Taru-Taru's except Pai-oniichan's were purple/greyish and black and Kisshu-oniichan's was dark green and the black. Lettuce and Ichigo-oneechan were happy and Ichigo-oneechan said, "In three days is Lettuce's wedding so I'm going to get Minto and Zakuro to go shopping and Ryou and Kerrichio, so now that we already finished...um..Kish?" "Yes?" "You, Lettuce, me, and Pai are gonna work on the wedding okay?" "Okay." Taru-Taru went up to Ichigo-oneechan and Kisshu-oniichan and said, "What are me and Pudding suppose to do?" Kisshu-oniichan patted Taru-Taru's head and said, "I'll think you'll figure it out." Then Kisshu-oniichan, Ichigo-oneechan, Lettuce-oneechan, and Pai-oniichan went to the kitchen to figure out the wedding.

Taru-Taru grabbed my hand and took me to the backyard. He sat down in the sunflowers and he waved me over by him. I walked over there and sat by Taru-Taru. When I wasn't paying attention Taru-Taru picked me up by my waist and put me in his lap. I turned to look at him and smiled. "So what are we gonna do?" "I don't know. You think of something." I thought about something we can do but I got interrupted by Taru-Taru's lips on mine. He pulled me closer and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Taru-Taru wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me evn closer so now our chest were close and I felt a blush apper on my face. Without knowing my monkey ears and tail are out and I pushed Taru-Taru to the ground. He was under me while I was on top of him with both of legs on either side of Taru-Taru's waist. I felt Taru-Taru playing with my hair and he started to undo my braids. When my hair was down he took off my headband. I felt his hands go to my legs and start to rub them but then we heard a crash...

**Monkey: Hahaha sorry for the ending if it was getting into to much detail but...it was the only way to make this story more interesting**

**Tart: how?**

**Monkey: well easy...y'all had to get interrupted by doing something **

**Tart: and it had to be during a make-out session?**

**Monkey: yes and for further chapters (probably in the end) Tart and Pudding will have sex so if you want to skip that I will have an Author's Note before it starts and when it ended. **

**Tart: please review so you can know whats gonna happen next**

**Monkey: YOU SHALL REVIEW!**


	9. Makeout and Kish's Stupid Idea

**Monkey: The reason I haven't updated in so long was because I had writers block. But I did NOT die! Also if your wondering why I havn't updated Love Returns cause that is completed and I will make a sequel...probably! **

**Tart: what have you been doing all this time?**

**Monkey: thinking! And I had my first day of Exams today! Yay...not really but I get too leave early on Monday, Tuesday, and tomorrow (which is Friday) YAY!**

**Tart: so you wont have time to update?**

**Monkey: no...since we leave early thats all I have to do. And since we leave at 11:05.**

**Tart: well thats good now we get to do double time!**

**Monkey:...who ever says "words can't hurt you" has never been hit in the face with a dictionary. Its true and, they say we all HAVE THE RIGHT 2 REMAIN SILENT; so why the hell don't STUPID PEOPLE ever use that right? **

**Tart: I don't know why don't they? Monkey-Lover-25 does NOT own TMM or MMP**

**Pudding's POV: **

CRASH! I got off of Taru-Taru's lap and ran inside with Taru-Taru. We entered the kitchen to find Kish holding a fire extinguisher and was shooting it at the oven that had smoke coming out of it. Kish stopped fireing when the smoke was gone and turned his head to see me and Taru-Taru. I turned around to see Taru-Taru really angry with Kish. "What the hell happened?" "Well..heehee..you see was...I put cookies in the oven then...then all of a sudden there were flames." Taru-Taru smacked his hand to his forehead and looked back at Kish. "Why were you even near the oven?" "We were making cookies." "Why?" "For the wedding." "Well we could have bought some! Did you even think of that?" Kish stood there dumbstruck and Taru-Taru. "Guess not." Taru-Taru crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kish, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pai. He took my hand and led me to the front door. "Were going for a walk!"

Taru-Taru opened the door and when were outside he slammed it shut. I looked at Taru-Taru's face and he looked at me with a worry face. "What?" I grabbed Taru-Taru's hand and we started to walk. "Why did you yell like that Taru-Taru?" "I don't know. I guess I was mad at Kish for almost burning down the house...again." Taru-Taru took his hand back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. Even though we are the same height I feel kind of short. Taru-Taru leaned closer too my cheek and kissed it. I felt something cold and realized Taru-Taru's tongue was licking my cheek. I blushed when he started too go down to my neck and started to suck a little. I giggled and pulled away. I looked at Taru-Taru and smiled at him when he looked disappointed that I moved back. I stepped closer to Taru-Taru and kissed his cheek too make him feel better.

He wrapped his arm back around my shoulder and pulled me in closer again. We walked more down the hot summer sidewalk. We reached a park with a fountain in the middle of the park. I turned to Taru-Taru and smiled at him. "Can we go over there?" "Sure." We walked near the fountain and sat on it. I jumped on to Taru-Taru's lap and looked at him. He smiled at me and turned my body to bee facing the entrance. Taru-Taru opened his legs so I can sit between his legs and on the fountain. I started to play with my hair with his fingers. I felt him start to put my hair back into four braids but I just shook my hair and got up. I grabbed Taru-Taru's hands and dragged him behind a big tree. Since it was close to night time there where barley anyone here so I thought why not make out a little. "What are we doing Pudding?" "You'll see!"

I pushed Taru-Taru against the tree and laned closer. "P-Pudding..." I felt Taru-Taru's breath against mine as we were centimeters apart. Taru-Taru didn't waste time when he planted his lips on mine. He slipped his tounge into my mouth and restled my tounge. We fell to the ground. Our position was Taru-Taru's back against the tree, his legs down and bent a little, me on top, my led on both sides of Taru-Taru's waist, my hands on his chest, and his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer so I can be sitting on him now. Taru-Taru started to rub my back lightly which made me moan in his mouth. I put my hands under his shirt and started to rub his stomach. By the way he has a four pack working up heehee! He moaned a little in my mouth by my touches. I felt his hands go lower to where my thighs were. I was wearing the outfit that I went shopping in, so I'm kinda worried that Taru-Taru would go too far. I moaned a little longer and louder than the first one and the cause of that was that Taru-Taru started to rub and squeez a little on my thighs. I moved my hands up on Taru-Taru's chest and rubbed his chest.

I moved my hands from Taru-Taru's chest to his lap. I went to his pants pocket and felt something that was...squared? I pulled away and put my hand in his pocket. "Pudding! What are you doing?" I pulled out a white piece of paper that said 'Open', so of coarse I opened it. It was a squared looking paper thing that read 'Condom'. WAIT! A CONDOM! "What is this Taru-Taru?" I shoved the condom to Taru-Taru's stomach. He picked up the condom and looked at it closely. I saw a blush appear on his face and then it went to anger. He looked at the piece of paper then looked at me. "Did you even read this?" Taru-Taru showed me the white piece of paper. I took it out of his hands and read it. It said: 'Hey "Taru-Taru" hahahahaa have fun on your little date with the monkey chick Pudding. Here I put this condom in the paper just in case y'all are ready. So have fun and you know the rest. Have fun, Kish.' I glared at the little piece of paper that Kisshu-oniichan gave Taru-Taru. I looked at Taru-Taru and I gave him a sorry look. Taru-Taru grabbed my waist, opened his legs, turned me around, and put me between his legs. He grabbed my four ponytail holders and headband, and started to put my hair back into four braids and a headband.

When he finished putting my hair up he stood up, grabbed my and, and pulled me off the ground. "Sorry Kish ruined our date." "It's okay! I had fun making-out with you anyways!" Taru-Taru chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. He placed his lips on my cheek and kissed it. When he pulled back he smiled. "Lets get back so I can kill Kish." "Otay!" "What did I say about that word?" "Sorry, but its fun to say." "I don't care! If you say it all the time then I will start saying it! Which would make Kish and Pai humiliate me forever!" "Its not my fault I have influence on you." "Yes it is! If you weren't so damn cute and my girlfriend I wouldn't have too worry!"

I giggled and kissed the annoied Taru-Taru's cheek. "You said you wanted to go so lets go!" Taru-Taru wrapped his arms around my waist and teleported into a very, very, VERY messy kitchen. I looked at Taru-Taru and saw that he was speechless and shocked. Kish came out from the living room nervous and said. "Hey Tart! Did you do it?" Taru-Taru ran up to Kisshu-oniichan and slapped him in the face. "NO I DID NOT! And WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!"

**Monkey: sorry if its short but I can't think straight when I'm hungry!**

**Tart: don't you think that was too detailed?**

**Monkey: (nervous) y-yea sorry about that...oh and by the way...I think its funny how you think I'm listening to you, when in reality I'm thinking of things i can throw at you to make you shut up!**

**Tart: I think what she means is please review**

**Monkey: and that too so...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
